Georgette
Georgette is a character from Oliver and Company. Georgette played as Michal in Krypto She is a Jewish princess Georgette played as Eska in The Legend Of Kate She is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe Georgette played as Drizella in Ladyrella She is Cinderella's cruel stepsister Georgette played as Bunnie Rabbot in Dodger the Dog (SatAM) Georgette played as Ursa in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is The Wife of Firelord Ozai and The Mother of Zuko and Azula Georgette played as Queen Uberta in The Pegasus Princess She is Derek's Mother Georgette played as Glinda in The Wizard of OZ (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Georgette played as Diane in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) She is a kinky warden. Georgette played Serena in Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a Pokemon trainer. Georgette played as the Tree in The Last Cow She is a tree. Georgette played Violet in Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) Georgette played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (Paris2015 Style) She is Max's Mother Georgette Played In Pokemon (140Movies Animal Style) She is a Hothea Georgette Played Himeko In Sailor Bris S: Hearts in Ice she is Kakaru''s Ex Girlfriend. Georgette Played In The Powerpuff Girls (154Movies Animal Style) She is the Leader of the powerpuff Girl Georgette Played Grammi In The Advantures of the Gummi Dogs Georgette played as Grumpy in Scarlett White and the Seven Animals Georgette played as Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Dog She is a sea witch in disguise Georgette played Mufasa in The Female Dog Queen, The Pony Queen, The Cartoon Pony Queen, and The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version) She is a lion Georgette played Sarabi in The Cartoon Animal King, The Tom King, The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Hound King, The Hound King ll:Copper's Pack, The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Clifford King, The Pluto King, The Fox King (Oisin671 Style), The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Animated King, The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Felidae Cat King, The Dalmatian Dog King (PongoandPerditaRockz Style), The Kipper King, The Lion King Fanmake 10, The Lion King Fanmake 11, The Magic Animal King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Scooby King, The Toon Dog King, The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Cartoon Dog King, The Pet Dog King, The Great Dane King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) She is a lioness Georgette played Ma in The Microraptor King 11/2 She is a meerkat Georgette played Kala in Scoobyzan, Robin Hood (Tarzan), Rockyzan, Kryptozan The Superdog, Puss In Boots (Tarzan), Peterzan (FamilyGuyRockz Style), Robin Hoodzan, Trampzan, Hubiezan, Tombo (Tarzan), Tomboarzan, Yellow Kirbyzan, and Daffyarzan She is a gorilla Georgette played Queen Athena in The Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Beginning She is a mermaid Georgette played Hera in Charliecules, Kryptocules, Couragecules, Charlie Barkincules, Couragecules (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), Robin Hoodcules, and Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a female god Georgette played Queen Leah in Sleeping Marian She is a queen Georgette played Fa Li in Maid Marianlan, Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), and Twilight Sparklelan She is a chinese mother Georgette played Carol Parrish in Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) She is a son's mom Georgette played Bambi's Mother in Courage (Bambi), Courageambi, and Courageambi ll She is a female deer Portrayals *Simba & Company - Georgette is played by Gloria *Tod & Company - Georgette is played by Duchess *Squeaky & Company - Georgette is played by Colleen *Edmond & Company - Georgette is played by Vixey *Ryan & Company - Georgette is played by Olivia *Cub and Company - Georgette is played by Lady *Tad and Company - Georgette is played by Dora *Heather and Company - Georgette is played by Violet *Sunset Shimmer and Company - Georgette is played by Angela *Olivia and Company - Georgette is played by Miss Bianca *Bridgette and Company - Georgette is played by Bruma *Courtney and Company - Georgette is played by Lindsay *Elsa and Company - Georgette is played by Taran *Lindsay and Company andBrian and Company--- Georgette is played by Fluttershy *Dave and Company - Georgette is played by Calhoun *Amy and Company - Georgette is played by Darla Dimple *Larry and Company - Georgette is played by Mrs. Fieldmouse *Blinky Bill and Company - Georgette is played by Penelope Gallery: Georgette sweet.jpg Georgette-(Oliver and Company).jpg Georgette.jpg Georgette-0.jpg Serena Georgette.png|Georgette as Serena Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Georgette in Oliver and Company.jpg Rita and georgette for rowerlotstudios1993 by bluekrovsky-dcs4twi.png georgette_the_mer_poodle_by_yugifan207_ddfrpo7-fullview.png|Georgette the Mer-Poodle Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Characters with a bow Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Girly Girls Category:Fat Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Mermaids